Pasos para Evitar que tu Academia Cierre
by Eevee23
Summary: No es otra Parodia sobre como se formo μ's.


Caminando tranquilamente por la Academia Otonokizaka, Honoka descubrió una libreta de colores extravagantes, entonces su vida fue transformada por el misterioso poder del pan, las 8 musas despertaron y ella se convirtió en su líder. Su misión, salvar la Academia del cierre definitivo.

– Eh, ¿la academia va a cerrar? –

No, pero igual sigue la corriente.

**Una hora después.**

– Entonces, encontré esta libreta – Término de explicar la peli-jengibre a sus amigas de la infancia.

– Honoka, te dije que dejaras de comer pan que encuentras en el suelo. – Regaño Umi.

– Mi madre no me dijo que iba a cerrar la academia. –

– No lo hará, pero hagamos de cuenta que sí y sigamos los pasos. –

– ¿Por qué razón, motivo o circunstancia haríamos eso? – Umi volvió al ataque.

– Porque no hay nada más interesante que hacer. –

– Bien podrías mejorar en tus estudios. –

– Como dije, nada más INTERESANTE que hacer. –

**1er paso: Pensar en un nombre muy ingenioso.**

– Bien chicas, seamos creativas. –

Las tres se encontraban en un pasillo, conversando tranquilamente.

– Que les parece, Los Ángeles de Otonokizaka – Sugirió Umi.

– Debemos ser originales Umi-chan, no una copia barata de una serie de los 80. –

– Deberían llamarse μ's. – Se dejó oír una voz que parecía provenir de un tacho de basura cercano a ellas.

Y al que ninguna presto atención.

– Y si hacemos una referencia a otros animes – Dijo Kotori.

– Cualquiera puede hacer eso, el nuestro tiene que ser algo nuevo, algo que nunca nadie ha escuchado en su vida. –

– Oye, alguna vez has escuchado de un grupo de Idols que se llame μ's. – La voz salió de nuevo – pues no, pero sería muy interesante ver eso – La misma voz, esta vez usando una tonalidad más grave, expuso su idea – Sí, seguro que ese grupo podría lograr grandes cosas – Pero esta seguía siendo ignorada por el trio – Es una lástima que nadie piense en ese nombre –

– Ya lo tengo – Exclamo Honoka con emoción – Las Reinas del Ceviche –

Antes de que las demás pudieran opinar, del tacho salió una chica pelimorada con grandes atributos, y se acercó a la come pan expirando un aura amenazante.

– Llámense μ's, ¡Carajo! – La sacudió de los hombros un breve momento, para después regresar de donde vino, a vista y paciencia de las demás.

– Y si nos llamamos μ's. –

– Gran idea, Kotori. –

– Justo como se esperaba de nuestra Kotori-chan. –

Las dos mayores empezaron a acariciar su cabeza, felicitándola.

Y de nueva cuenta, la chica pelimorada salió del tacho de basura.

– ¡Váyanse a la mierda! –

**2do paso: Consigue que la Tsundere solitaria se una a la causa.**

– ¿Tenemos una Tsundere solitaria en la academia? –

– Eh, me están hablando a mí. – Una chica pelirroja apareció a escena, siendo examinada inmediatamente por el trio.

**Tres doritos después.**

– Me niego rotundamente – Exclamo la pelirroja cuando estas terminaron de contarle su "genial" idea.

– ¿Porque? –

– En primer lugar, la academia no va a cerrar, y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. –

– Así, menciona una. –

– Estudiar y… –

– Dije cosas importantes. –

– ¿Qué te pasa? Estudiar es importante… –

– Cosas importantes, Nishikino Maki. –

– Mou, ya basta, de todas formas ¿Qué ganaría yo con esto? –

– Demostrarle a tus padres que si puedes tener amigas, para que dejen de hacerte bullying. –

– Mmm… – Empezó a renegar silenciosamente, viendo de mala manera a Honoka – Está bien, acepto – Para finalmente rendirse.

– Yey – Celebraron Honoka y Kotori.

**3er paso: Dar un concierto que verán muy pocas personas, pero que aun así llamara la atención de todos.**

– Bien, ¿pasos de baile? – Honoka miro a Umi quien levanto el pulgar – Listo, ¿Vestuario? – Ahora miro a Kotori, quien también levanto el pulgar – Listo, ¿canción? – Por ultimo miro a Maki, quien hizo un gesto de "que importa" – Listo –

Las 4 entraron al auditorio.

– Ahora démosle con todo –

Fiel a la instrucción, solo había dos personas viéndolas.

**Al día siguiente, mientras el trió iba caminando a la academia.**

– Alguien nos grabó, y el vídeo tiene más de tres mil reproducciones. – Informo Umi, luego de revisar las redes sociales.

– Bien, justo como dice el manual. – Honoka miro lo que sería el siguiente paso.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Si para este punto, no tienen a una Rusa Loca acosándolas y diciéndoles que nunca podrán triunfar, han fallado completamente.**

– Are, ¿una rusa? –

– ¿Qué no es la chica rubia que nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace tres cuadras? – Señalo Kotori, a una chica a sus espaldas.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunto Umi al tenerla más cerca.

– Ustedes nunca podrán llegar a nada, no saben bailar, hasta mi hermanita menor les gana en canto, morirán solas y vírgenes… – la chica siguió desvariando, en lo que Honoka tachaba el manual.

– Rusa Loca Acosadora, listo –

**4to paso: Convencer a la Loli malhumorada de unirse.**

Ya una vez estaban las 4 reunidas.

– ¿Alguien conoce a una Loli malhumorada? –

– Yo tengo a alguien en mente. – Dijo Maki.

**Después de clases.**

Una chica de tercer año, con apariencia de una niña, se encontraba caminando tranquilamente, para adentrarse a un salón de club.

– ¿Cómo supiste que era ella, Maki-chan? – Le pregunto Honoka con curiosidad.

– Definitivamente no es porque la he estado siguiendo desde el momento en que la vi, o que me haya aprendido todos sus horarios, o que le haya tomado fotos mientras duerme – Respondió con simpleza – No, no es por eso, simplemente la vi pasar un día –

– … –

– … –

– … –

– Okey – Honoka le quitó importancia al asunto – Vamos –

Las cuatro se acercaron con cautela, o al menos ese era el plan, hasta que la peli-jengibre abrió la puerta de forma escandalosa.

– Hemos venido por tu virginidad. –

– ¿EHHHH? –

**Un golpe a la cabeza de Honoka más tarde.**

– Y como ves, esa es la situación – Término de explicar Umi, debido que Honoka no estaba en las condiciones para hacerlo.

– Bien, hay que ahorrarnos toda la trama de mí negándome y ustedes pensando que hacer, hasta que descubren que siempre fue mi sueño ser Idol, y mejor díganme, ¿Qué ganaría yo si acepto? –

– Te dejamos violar a la rojita – Sugirió Honoka, señalando a Maki.

– ¿Q-QUUUEEE? –

–Bien, acepto –

– O-Oigan, esperen un momen… –

– Tienes una mejor idea Tsundere acosadora – Regaño Honoka.

– … –

– Tranquila, haré que lo disfrutes – Nico le guiño un ojo.

– Mou, h-hagan lo que quieran. – Maki se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a todas las presentes, para ocultar su rostro sumamente ruborizado.

– Bien, el grupo crece. – Termino por celebrar la pajarita.

**5to paso: Dejar que la rusa se una al grupo, antes de que se vuelva muy peligrosa para ustedes.**

– Bueno, siento que con esto si habrá problema, además de que no tenemos la certeza de si quiera unirse al grupo o no. – Aporto Kotori, una vez Honoka termino de leer el paso que seguía, las tres estaban en el cuarto de la come pan.

– Pues, si nos está acosando tanto es porque de cierta forma… le interesamos, ¿verdad, Umi-chan? –

– Bueno… si, pero no sé qué tan bueno sea aquello – Declaro la peli-azul, recordando las veces en que la descubrió espiándola mientras practicaba arquería… o se cambiaba de ropa. – Por cierto, donde están Nico y Maki – Pregunto al ser consciente de la ausencia de ambas.

– Nico-chan quiso cobrar su parte por unirse a μ's, así que se llevó a Maki-chan a un hotel cerca de aquí, probablemente no las veamos hasta mañana – Razono la pajarita.

– E-eso es indecente –

– Bueno, a lo importante – Honoka se acercó a su armario, al abrirlo se mostró a una chica rubia, quien al verse descubierta, empezó con su discurso de "odio".

– Ustedes nunca podrán ser felices, sus maridos las engañaran con sus madres, sus hijos no tendrán su sangre y siempre las negaran, su trasero… –

– Bueno ya, si te dejamos entrar al grupo, dejaras de grabarnos mientras dormimos. – Se cruzó de brazos.

– … –

– … –

– … –

– … –

– Tal vez. –

– Bienvenida a μ's. –

De pronto, la puerta fue abierta y una chica pelimorada apareció.

– Entonces yo también entro – Declaro con alegría.

– Mogumbos – Grito Honoka al notar semejante par de pechos, para luego acercarse a verlos más de cerca.

– Esto podría ayudarnos a atraer la atención masculina. – Dijo Kotori, quien también se había acercado a "verlas".

– Bien, ustedes dos están en el grupo –

– ¿Y yo también? – pregunto Nozomi.

– Si, como quieras –

– Yey –

– Indecente –

– Y muy deseable, debes admitir – aporto Eli.

– E-esperen – Otra chica entro al cuarto, esta era castaña de cabello corto. – Y-yo también quiero entrar –

– ¿Quién eres tú? –

Otra chica, con complejo de gato, entro.

– Ella es Koizumi Hanayo y siempre ha soñado con ser una Idol, nya. – Dijo ella al ver que su amiga ya no contaba con el valor para hablar.

– Oh, que linda eres – Alabo Honoka, acercándose a Rin y empezando a acariciarle la cabeza. – ¿Te gustaría ser parte de μ's? – Ofreció.

– Claro nya – exclamo emocionada.

– Bien, ya estamos completas –

– P-pero… ¿Qué hay de mí? – Volvió a hablar la tímida chica.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –

Y así señoras y señoritas, se formó μ's.


End file.
